Tunnels of Death
Strategy and complete guide coming soon. General Information The Tunnels of Death is currently the most difficult dungeon in The Realm Online. Non-Player Characters (NPCs): Casters: All casters are heavy users of mysticism and will attempt to mass berserk or mass confuse the party. All casters will attempt to single heal self > party members when health drops below 50%. In addition, all casters are equipped with Finvarra's Boots, which when procced, allows wearers to shift. Magician: Has special Magician's Hat, has a chance to proc from damage, casts fear. Witch: Armor Rating: 66; Good Melee Modifier: 500; Spell Resistance: S:70, E:70, M:80, T:50, N:90. Has throwing dagger that will proc poison barrage against all members of your party (Enid's Blessing comes in handy here). Diviner: Has throwing dagger that will proc poison barrage against all members of your party (Enid's Blessing comes in handy here). Hitters: Reaper: Holds Adamantium Club (when procced, casts iron chains) Punisher: Holds Adamantium Long Sword (when procced, casts fear) Death Knight: Worst hitter of the bunch because their weapon, when procced, will cast anti-magic aura for the current (and sometimes subsequent rounds). When this occurs, all casting will be void for all members of fight. Casting is allowed again for the next round if the message "anti-magic aura has dissipated" appears at the conclusion of the round. Strategy Gear Expert/Master Refracting Bastion Essential Skills/Spells Illusionary Foe Single and Mass Hold/Stun Duach's Vengeance Mass Heal Bleed Cleave Shield Bash Summon Elemental? Armor Ignore Enid's Blessing Team composition At the moment, this dungeon does not scale to group size so it is most beneficial to have the maximum number of members in the group (i.e. six). Due to the shear number of NPCs grouped in each of these fights, (5+), it is crucial to have multiple casters (i.e. AIEW) for crowd control, healing, and other beneficial casting. Ideally, there should be a tank to absorb damage (e.g. ADOT bleeder ASGW, AEGW) as well as a hitter with maximum damage output (e.g. ADET, ADOT, ADEW, STQ User). Currently, a group composing of a Giant Adv STQ tank, a ADET bleeder, and four AIEW has achieved great success with minimal deaths (and no wipes). But there may be other group compositions that will need to be tested for optimal success. Walkthrough Section One Battles 1-3 (Cells A-C) Battles 1 through 3 consists of 2 NPCs each. The easiest way to take these mobs down is to cast single holds/stuns on them (because they hold for much longer) and beat them down. Mass holds/stuns will freeze the casters for 2 rounds and hitters for 4 rounds. Battles 4-7 (Cells D-G) These battles consist of three NPCs each, two with one caster/two hitters and two with all three hitters. The strategy here allows for mass hold with the focus of single hold on the casters and casting Illusionary foe as able. If single hold lands, focus on taking out the caster first. As mentioned above, the casters have a very high likelihood of healing once health reaches <50%, therefore it's crucial to make sure you can take them out with the allotted number of holds. Be very careful about holding the Death Knights because they will likely proc AMA, nullifying all your casting effects.